Kyra Tawney
Kyra Tawney is the head of House Tawney, and current Lady of Nettlebank Bay, situated on the isle of Orkmont. Appearance Relatively petite of frame, Kyra is not perhaps what comes to mind when one thinks of the warrior-reavers of the Iron Islands. Appearance can be deceptive, and behind the pale green-brown eyes a true servant of the Drowned God lurks. Her milk-blonde hair is oft stained with streaks of pink and red, the same pink and red that paint her axes. History Born in the eleven moon of 370AC, the second child and first daughter of Lord Vickon Tawney and his rock wife, Viktaria, Kyra showed a sadistic nature from a young age. After the death of her infant brother, Hurrigon, in 377AC, his body ravaged as if set upon by a beast, her mother died of a broken heart. Declaring that she was clearly not strong enough to be a true Ironborn, Lord Vickon took a series of salt wives, although he only had children by two, Lia and Helga. It was not long before disaster seemed to strike House Tawney once again however, as within a year of the birth of Karylon, Lord Vickon’s first son with Helga, his body was found upon shores of Nettlebank Bay, this time more ravaged than Hurrigon three years prior. Fearing that someone was trying to sabotage the future of his House, Lord Vickon’s mind began to wander, eventually starting to obsess over the safety of his first-born and heir Vickon, apparently untouched by the curse. As her father grew more and more paranoid, Kyra was forced to dispose of the knife with which she had cleaved her brother and half-brother’s flesh from their bone, making each cut with morbid fascination. They were sailing when the inevitable seemed to happen. Far into the Sunset Sea, returning from the successful plunder of a series of minor merchant cogs, Kyra surprised her older brother Vickon, stripping skin, fascia, muscle and fat from his body as he twitched to free himself from the ropes that bound him tightly to the ship’s mast. After she was done, she dumped the body aboard, a grisly offering to the Drowned God. Assuming the position of heir, Kyra worked quickly to become everything that her father had admired in his recently deceased son, and so she put her knives aside in place of axe, learning to wield a pair of them with the same level of violence as she once had. That secret part of her life did not disappear though, and despite sparing her two half-sisters, Yara and Urra, many more would dance beneath her steel over the years of her youth. At the turn of the decade however, sick of her father’s spiralling madness, she assumed control of Nettlebank Bay, having her father and those few that still supported him put to death, but not before they had tasted the sharpness of her blades themselves too. Since then, she has ruled over the castle and bay, leading with axe in hand from the prow of her warship, the Bloodied Scourge. Timeline 370AC - Kyra Tawney is born. 377AC - Her infant brother, Hurrigon, is found dead, the flesh parted from his bone. 380AC - Karylon, her half-brother, is found in a similar state, causing Lord Vickon Tawney to start becoming paranoid for his heirs. 384AC - Kyra and her older brother Vickon sail into the Sunset Sea to plunder stray merchant ships. Only Kyra returns. She becomes the heir of House Tawney, and recommits herself to the Drowned God during a ceremony on the shore overlooked by the keep of Nettlebank Bay 384AC onwards - Kyra trains in the use of a pair of war-axes. 390AC - Kyra seizes control of Nettlebank Bay, drowning her father and his few remaining supporters. Family Tree Supporting Characters Rurik - First mate of the Bloodied Scourge - Gift:Towering Yoron - A thrall that serves as Kyra's plaything more than anything else. Gift: Vitality Category:House Tawney Category:Ironborn